fliplinestudiosfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Hyperus18's Sushiria
Hyperus18's Sushiria Remastered is a game, based on Papa's Sushiria. Production-wise, this is his first game. Description Slice and serve the most delectable sushi around in Papa's Sushiria. Your day takes a turn for the worse when you break the restaurant's lucky cat statue. Is this to blame for its underwhelming opening day? All we know is that Hyperus18 left on a wild-eyed mission and you're now stuck running the restaurant. Can you turn your luck around and master the fine art of sushi making? Perfectly cook, season, and spread the rice with the all-in-one "Sushi Square". Then fill, roll, and top the sushi with a huge assortment of brand-new ingredients. Finish it off by cutting the sushi into bite-size morsels for your hungry customers. Bring in the bubbles! Hyperus's Sushiria also has Bubble Tea to serve alongside the sushi. Mix the flavored teas with milk then add tapioca pearls or one of the many other deliciously flavored bubbles. Missing your favorite customer? Why not send them some coupons! Customers love a good deal, and will promptly arrive to order more food. Coupons are great for completing quests and strategically leveling up customers! *Papa's unique time-management cooking style *Cook, season, and spread the sushi rice *Fill, roll, top and slice the sushi *Create unique bubble tea to serve with the sushi *Earn colorful stickers by completing unique tasks *Use stickers to unlock new outfits for your customers *Master 40 unique Special Recipes *Strategically send coupons to lure customers back *Hire a server for the dining room *Customize your chef and server *Buy festive furniture to fill your lobby *Play through 4 seasons and 12 holidays *Unlock over 145 menu items *106 crazy customers to unlock *7 fun Mini-Games with tons of prizes to win *Use your tips to buy upgrades for your shop *Weekly paychecks and raises as you level up *Free to play online! Standard Ingredients Rice *Brown Rice (Start) *White Rice (Start) *Shiso Rice (Unlocked with Fang on Rank 36) *Black Rice (Unlocked with Reyna on Rank 51) Sushi Wraps *Nori (Start) *Momoiro Soy Paper (Unlocked with Rose on Rank 5) *Ukoniro Soy Paper (Unlocked with Cassie on Rank 14) Vinegar *Sushi Vinegar (Start) Fillings Bold means ingredient is both filling and topping *'Avocado' (Start) *Carrot (Start) *Crab Stick (Start) *Cream Cheese (Start) *Cucumber Slices (Start) *'Salmon' (Start) *Snow Peas (Start) *'Tuna' (Start) *Lobster (Unlocked with Braxton on Day 2) *Tofu (Unlocked with Rose on Rank 4) *[[w:c:fliplinestudios:Unagi|'Unagi']] (Unlocked with Rie on Rank 6) *Jalapeños (Unlocked with Rey on Rank 11) *Green Onions (Unlocked with Jayden on Rank 15) *'Wagyu' (Unlocked with Nate on Rank 24) *Shiitake Mushrooms (Unlocked with Cyrus on Rank 26) *Shrimp Tempura (Unlocked with Shigeru on Rank 30) *Tamago (Unlocked with Jonas on Rank 31) *Octopus (Unlocked with Niall on Rank 39) *'Yellowtail' (Unlocked with Whitney on Rank 41) *Radish Sprouts (Unlocked with Makani on Rank 45) *Asparagus (Unlocked with Forrest on Rank 49) *Fried Calamari (Unlocked with Ocean on Rank 64) Placeable Toppings Bold means ingredient is both filling and topping *'Avocado' (Start) *Mango Slices (Start) *Prawn (Start) *Saba (Start) *'Salmon' (Start) *'Tuna' (Start) *[[w:c:fliplinestudios:Unagi|'Unagi']] (Unlocked with Rie on Rank 6) *Kiwi Slices (Unlocked with Travis on Rank 19) *'Wagyu' (Unlocked with Nate on Rank 24) *'Yellowtail' (Unocked with Whitney on Rank 41) *Sayori (Unlocked with Dylan on Rank 54) Shakers *Tobiko (Start) *Bonito Flakes (Start) *Sesame Seeds (Start) *Tempura Crunch (Unlocked with Blaze on Rank 20) *Furikake (Unlocked with Souji on Rank 46) Sauces *Duck Sauce (Start) *General Tso Sauce (Start) *Ginger Miso Sauce (Start) *Teriyaki Sauce (Start) *Wasabi Mayo (Start) *Yum Yum Sauce (Unlocked with Natalie on Rank 2) *Yuzu Kosho (Unlocked with Miki on Rank 10) *Tonkatsu Sauce (Unlocked with Sam on Rank 21) *Hibachi Sauce (Unlocked with Reiji on Rank 29) *Sriracha (Unlocked with Trey on Rank 35) *Ponzu (Unlocked with Ria on Rank 50) Tea Flavors *Almond Tea (Start) *Chai Tea (Start) *Matcha Tea (Start) *Mocha Tea (Start) *Strawberry Tea (Start) *Blueberry Tea (Unlocked with Theo on Rank 3) *Piña Colada Tea (Unlocked with Kalani on Rank 16) *Tangerine Tea (Unlocked with Jake on Rank 34) *Mango Tea (Unlocked with Kiana on Rank 40) *Honeydew Tea (Unlocked with Ava on Rank 56) *Chocolate Tea (Unlocked with Adrien on Rank 59) *Signature Tea (Unlocked with The Staff of Flipline Fan Customers Wiki on Rank 67) Tea Bubbles *Butterscotch Bubbles (Start) *Cucumber Bubbles (Start) *Lychee Bubbles (Start) *Mango Bubbles (Start) *Tapioca Pearls (Start) *Watermelon Bubbles (Unlocked with Araceli on Rank 9) *Cherry Bubbles (Unlocked with Isabella on Rank 25) *Lemon Bubbles (Unlocked with Danica on Rank 44) *Coconut Bubbles (Unlocked with Kiawe on Rank 55) *Cotton Candy Bubbles (Unlocked with Courtney on Rank 60) *Kiwi Bubbles (Unlocked with Kaito on Rank 61) *Caramel Bubbles (Unlocked with Jaesun on Rank 65) *Vanilla Bubbles (Unlocked with Hyperus/David on Rank 66) *Signature Bubbles (Unlocked with The staff of Flipline Studios Fanon Wiki on Rank 67) Holidays (New Holidays in Bold) *Cherry Blossom Festival (April) - Unlocked on Rank 6 with Rie *Cinco de Mayo (May) - Unlocked on Rank 11 with Rey *Summer Luau (June) - Unlocked on Rank 16 with Kalani *Starlight BBQ (July) - Unlocked on Rank 21 with Sam *'Dawning of the Legend [Hyperus18's birthday] '(August) - Unlocked on Rank 26 with Cyrus *Maple Mornings (September) - Unlocked on Rank 31 with Jonas *Halloween (October) - Unlocked on Rank 36 with Fang *Thanksgiving (November) - Unlocked on Rank 41 with Whitney *Christmas (December) - Unlocked on Rank 46 with Souji *New Year (January) - Unlocked on Rank 51 with Reyna *Valentine's Day (February) - Unlocked on Rank 56 with Ava *'Lucky Lucky Matsuri '(March) - Unlocked on Rank 61 with Kaito Author's Note * As I will appear in the game, you can also find me as a Zeraora named Hyperus Thunderbrand XVIII. Category:Games Category:Papa's Sushiria Remastered Category:Games by Quendias the Dharak Category:Games by Hyperus18